Please Don't Leave Me
by Cathy S Black
Summary: 1ª Songfic começada á algum tempo, com a música da Pink. Pequenos momentos que podiam ter acontecido… Porque é nas pequenas coisas que se fazer grandes revelações.


**Disclaimer**: As personagens são de J. e a música de Pink.

I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many times have I kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?

I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
When my heart is... broken

**1ºano**

- Ronald Weasley? Importaste de parar de tentar copiar a minha composição de História? – Exclamou a bruxa, já irritada.

- Mas Hermione… Sabes que eu preciso de ajuda, não percebo patavina disto! – Pedinchou o rapaz ruivo, com um olhar desesperado.

- Não me interessa! Prestasses atenção nas aulas, em vez de estares a jogar com o Harry!

- Ei, não me culpem, aquelas aulas são uma seca… - Retorquiu o outro rapaz de olhos verdes.

- Talvez se ouvissem o professor não custassem tanto a passar.

- Ora! – Soltou o ruivo – Se tentássemos ouvir o Binns adormecíamos… Tu definitivamente não nos queres a dormir na sala de aula, pois não?

Ela fintou-o com os olhos castanhos faiscantes.

- Não, eu não quero ouvir os teus roncos dentro da sala de aula! Mas isso não te dá o direito de copiar os meus trabalhos!

- Oh, vê lá como é que falas! Eu não ronco. Além disso, queres que copie os trabalhos de quem? Não há mais ninguém que resista ao soporífero Binns!

Ela levantou-se de repente e empertigou-se á frente dele.

- Não sei nem me interessa. Desenrasca-te!

Com um feitiço arrumou tudo rapidamente na saca, virou-lhes as costas e subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino.

- Hum… - Suspirou Ron, voltando para a cadeira em frente á de Harry. – É mesmo uma sabichona insuportável.

Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise

**3º Ano**

A rapariga olhou disfarçadamente para o colega sentado á sua frente. Era tão raro vê-lo na biblioteca sem ser para fazer trabalhos obrigatórios! Voltou á pesquisa em que estava a trabalhar. Passado algum tempo ele deu uma tossidela para aclarar a garganta e disse:

- Hermione?

Ela levantou de novo os olhos, desta vez para encara-lo. Ele abriu a boca, mas fechou-a quase instantaneamente e olhou pela janela para a noite. – Achas que o Harry já acabou o treino?

Ela prendeu um suspiro de frustração e respondeu em sussurro:

- Não sei Ron, mas provavelmente não. Eles agora terminam a até altas horas para o jogo contra os Slytherin. E é bom que ganhem!

Ele olhou-a surpreso, afinal a amiga nem era grande apoiante de Quiddwith. Ouviu-a rir baixinho.

- O que foi? Não quero ver a cara do idiota do Malfoy se eles vencerem.

E voltou á pesquisa. Foi a vez dele rir.

- Lá nisso… - Fez uma pausa e depois retomou com mais emoção na voz. – Hermione?

Pela terceira vez, ela ergueu os olhos, agora já algo aborrecida por não conseguir adiantar trabalho devido às interrupções.

- Desculpa. Pela forma como te tratei com o assunto do Croolshanks. Foi uma infantilidade da minha parte…

Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry.

**6º Ano**

Olhou para o lado oposto da sala comum, onde a melhor amiga fingia estudar. Em seis anos já a conhecia o suficiente para saber que algo a incomodava e irritava-o não saber o quê. Seria o assunto do Krum? Nunca compreendera o que é que ela vira nele, a rapariga nem sequer gostava da Quiddwich!

- Ronnizinho…

Ron virou a cara para a rapariga de cabelos castanhos a seuilado, que se atirou para cima dele reclamando em silêncio os vinte segundos em que não recebera atenção. Ele tentou deixar as preocupações sobre Hermione de lado enquanto beijava a namorada, mas foi um esforço inútil.

- Lavander… Acho que me vou deitar. O treino foi cansativo, sabes…

- Claro Ronron. Amanhã espero-te para irmos tomar o pequeno-almoço juntos? Não é normal continuares a ir com… - E deitou um olhar lateral para o canto. – _Ela_.

O ruivo inspirou fundo, contendo uma onda de irritação.

- O Harry também lá está. E _ela_ é minha amiga.

- E _eu_ sou tua namorada! - Guinchou Lavander.

- Amanhã conversamos melhor, ok? Boa noite.

- Tudo bem, Ronizinho, dorme bem! Sonhos cor-de-rosa!

- Ah, pois… Adeus.

Sob o olhar meloso dela, dirigiu-se aos dormitórios masculinos. O melhor amigo já estava deitado e ele não se conteve a perguntar:

- O que é que se passa com a Hermione?

Harry debateu-se com a resposta, e acabou por sugerir:

- Porque não lhe vais perguntar?

Ron deu meia volta e passou novamente pela porta por onde tinha entrado.

Ela já não estava á secretária, mas num cadeirão á janela, observando a chova.

- Mione?

A rapariga sobressaltou-se e virou-se de repente, mostrando os olhos vermelhos e as pestanas molhadas. Ele aproximou-se até ficar á sua frente.

- Mione, o que é que se passa? Tens andado tão estranha…

- O que é que se passa? - Respondeu num tom mais agudo do que o normal. – Nada Ron, não se passa nada. Porque é que havia de se passar alguma coisa?

E sem dar-lhe tempo de retorquir o que ele pensava sobre aquele tom de voz, ela levantou-se foi para o dormitório feminino. De regresso ao quarto, Ron viu os pergaminhos espalhados sobre a mesa, completamente em branco.

Please, please don't leave me

Baby please don't leave me  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no  
I always say how I don't need you ,  
But it's gonna come right back to this.  
Please, don't leave me.  
No.  
No, don't leave me 

**7º Ano**

-Ron! Anda ver quem chegou!

A afanada mulher ruiva gritou do último degrau. Uns lances de escada acima uma porta abriu deixando entrever uma cabeleira igualmente ruiva.

- É o Harry? Diz-lhe para subir. Juro que estou quase a acordar…

Ela sorriu e olhou para a visita cujo olhar (que brilhava desde que Aparecera com Arthur á porta de casa) eclipsava qualquer coisa em seu redor.

- Não é o Harry, querido. É a Hermione!

- A Hermione? – O grito ressoou pela casa e porta fechou-se com um estrondo. Mio segundo depois voltou a abrir-se, mas sem nenhum sinal de presença visível de Ron:

- Diz-lhe que espere só um minuto.

As mulheres sorriram uma á outra.

- Queres um chá?

- Sim, obrigada senhora Weasley.

Sentadas á mesa da cozinha, cada uma em frente á sua fumegante chávena de chá feito magicamente, tagarelavam sobre feitiços e poções domésticas, até Molly disparar:

- Hermione, quando é que tu e o Ron começam a namorar?

A jovem engasgou-se e cuspiu metade do pedaço de bolo que tinha trincado.

- Ah… Acho que a senhora deve estar a compreender mal…

- Não, eu não estou. Já tive a tua idade, lembraste? E vejo perfeitamente que estás apaixonada pelo Ron. E que ele é completamente louco por ti. Só falta darem o primeiro passo.

Hermione ficou em silêncio, e depois tentou refutar de novo:

- Nós somos amigos. Passamos muito tempo juntos e isso torna-nos mais próximos do que é normal, apenas isso.

A ruiva suspirou.

- Claro filha. Contudo, ainda acredito que vias ser minha nora.

- Mãe?

Um rapaz ruivo bastante mais arranjado do que o habitual assomou á porta da cozinha.

Molly levantou-se subitamente ~.

- Bem, já que já estás acompanhada vou continuar com as minhas coisas!

- Mãe, que conversa era aquela?

Mas ela já ia a meio do jardim e pode fingir que não ouviu. Com as orelhas bastante encarnadas, sentou-se em frente á amiga, também corada.

Um incómodo silêncio instalou-se, enquanto evitavam olhar-se directamente, pensando no que ouviram. Hermione foi a primeira a sair do choque.

- Ron?

Ele fintou os olhos castanhos dela.

- Somos amigos, certo?

- Claro que sim.

- E estamos junto nisto, não é?

- Sim. Nós e o Harry.

- Então promete-me uma coisa.

Ele suspendeu a respiração.

- Nunca me deixes, ok? Por favor.

Ele levantou-se e rodeou a mesa apressadamente para se sentar ao seu lado e pegar-lhe nas mãos.

- Nunca, Hermione. Eu prometo.

Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me


End file.
